Chen Birthday
by Piim
Summary: no summary ! happy chen chen dayy -


Chen Birthday

Family, humor gaje, garing ++ typo(s)

Happy reading ~~

Chen POV

" Eoh kemana perginya semua member ? ' tanyaku dalam hati

Kutelusuri setiap sudut ruangan didalam dorm

" Yakk Sehun~ah "

" Oh Chen hyung " Sehun berlari menghampiriku sambil membawa segelas bubble tea ditangannya

" Kemana semua member ? " tanyaku peasaran

" Entahlah, tapi tadi Suho dan Baekhyun pamit pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa cemilan" jawab Sehun

" Bukannya masih banyak makanan dikulkas ? " Sehun berhenti menyeruput bubble tea di tangannya, ditatapnya chen dengan pandangan kesal

" Aish hyung bisakah kau berhenti bertanya lagi. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menikmati bubble tea ku " gerutu Sehun

" Aish sudahlah aku ingin kekamar dulu, Chen hyung menyebalkan

Brakkk

Aku hanya bisa cengo melihat kelakuan Sehun yang tidak biasa tersebut.

' Wow hebat, Sehun bisa ngambek hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu. Huh sepertinya kedekatan Sehun dan Baekhyun merubah sifat dinginnya. '

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Baekhyun menyusuri seluruh isi toko dengan pandangan bingung.

' Aish aku harus memberi apa pada chen besok ' gerutu Baekhyun kesal

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Suho yang berada di pojok ruangan toko

" Suho hyung aku bingung mau membeli apa " adunya pada Suho

" Belikan saja bebek karet " usul Suho sambil melihat – lihat jejeran sepatu yang ada disekitarnya.

" Baekhyun~ah apa ini cocok untuk Chen ? " Baekhyun memperhatikan sepatu yang ada ditangan Suho dengan seksama.

Baekhyun mengangguk setelah memperhatikan sepatu iu beberapa saat. " Eum sepertinya cocok "

Baekhyun kembali menyelusuri setiap sudut toko mencari sebuah benda yang cocok untuk chen.

Matanya menatap sebuah benda yang sangat familiar untuknya. Tiba – tiba ide gila terlintas di otak baekhyun saat melihat benda itu dari dekat

' Hahahah akan kuberikan ini untukmu chen :v ' batin baekhyun usil

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Selama hampir 2 jam lebih ia menunggu D.O dan Lay yang sedang membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk pesta ulang tahun Chen besok

" Arghhh mereka lama sekali " teriak chanyeol kesal

Drrtt drrtt. Chanyeol mengambil handphone dalam saku celananya

" Yeobeoseyo, baekhyun~ah ada apa ? "

" Eoh strawberry. Eum iya nanti kusuruh D.O membelikannya untukmu. Ya Annyeong "

TUT

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera mengetik pesan singkat untuk D.O

To : D.O

From : Chanyeol

Tolong belikan sekotak strawberry segar dan es krim strawberry untuk Baekhyun. Oh ya jangan lupa es krim banana untukku ^^

Apakah kalian masih lama ? aku jamuran disini -

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar pada kursi belakang mobilnya

' Huh membosankan ' keluhnya

Ditempat lain D.O yang sedang memilih buah segar untuk semua member hanya tersenyum menerima pesan singkat dari Chanyeol

" Lay hyung apakah kau sudah selesai ? ayo kita pulang "

" Neee .." sahut lay dari tempat sayur – sayuran/?

.

.

.

.

.

Chen memencet tombol remote dengan bosan, matanya menatap keadaan dorm yang masih sepi

Tak lama kemudian Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan acak – acakan

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chen. Tangannya mengusap – mengusap matanya yang masih terpejam

" Hoamm apa member lain belum kembali hyung " Tanya sehun

" Eum belum. Yak oh sehun cepat pergi kekamar mandi dan cuci wajah jelekmu itu "

" Hmmm .." Sehun berdiri meninggalkan Chen menuju kamar mandi di sudut ruangan

" Kami pulangggg... " teriak ChanBaekSuDoLay bebarengan.

" Eoh kemana Kai dan Xiumin hyung " Tanya Chen setelah menyadari tidak ada Kai dan Xiumin diantara mereka

Entahlah mungkin mereka sedang kencan " jawab Baekhyun asal

" Aduh capeknya " Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chen. Tangannya mengusap beberapa titik keringat yang membasahi wajahnya

" Memangnya kalian membeli apa saja " Tanya chen melihat beberapa kantung belanjaan yang dibawa Chanyeol dikedua tangannya

Membelikan Baekhyun setumpuk strawberry " jawab Chanyeol datar sambil membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan yang ada di tangannya menuju dapur.

" Oh ya strawberry. Yakkk Park Chanyeol mana strawberyy ku " teriak Baekhyun sampil mengejar chanyeol menuju dapur

Chen dan member lain hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkah absurb Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

" Psstt Xiumin hyung apa kau sudah menyiapkan kuenya ? " Tanya D.O perlahan pasalnya saat ini sudah menjelang tengah malam.

Disampingnya Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun

" Hoaamm apakah masih lama hyung ? aku mengantuk " keluh Baekhyun

" Ssstt kecilkan suaramu Byun Baek. Kau bisa membangunkan Chen " ucap Chanyeol kesal

" Hey hey sudahlah jangan bertengkar terus " lerai Suho

" Sebentar lagi Baek, tahan dulu rasa kantukmu "

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Suho

" Hey ayo kekamar Chen sekarang " ucap Xiumin sambil membawa kue dengan lilin berjumlah 24 di atasnya

" Neeee " jawab seluruh member Exo kompak

Mereka berjalan perlahan – lahan mendekati kamar Chen

Didepan, Kai berusaha membuka pintu kamar Chen tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Setelah seluruh member Exo masuk kedalam kamar Chen, Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Bhen . bersiap – siap sebelum ...

" CHENNNN ! " Chen terbangun sambil mengusap telinganya yang terasa berdengung – dengung

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya sebelum para member bernyanyi bersama – sama

 _Saengil chukkae hamnida_

 _Saengil chukkae hamnida_

 _Saranghaneun Kim Jongdae ~~_

 _Saengil chukkae hamnida_

Chen membuka kelopak matanya menatap satu persatu wajah temannya dengan tatapan bingung

" Eh memangnya siapa yang berulang tahun hyung " Tanya Chen dengan tampang bodohnya

" Aww yak Byun Baekhyun kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku huh " teriak Chen marah

Pabbo ! sekarang itu hari ulang tahunmu " ucap Baekhyun kesal

" Hah benarkah ? " sontak semua member reflek menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Chen

" Hey cepat tiup lilinnya sebelum meleleh diatas kue nya chen " ucap Xiumin sambil menyodoran kue yang ada di tangannya didepan wajah Chen

Chen memejamkan matanya sambil berdo'a

Aku berharap akan terus seperti ini, berkumpul dan bersenda gurau bersama mereka. Melewati hari – hari bersama. Tolong kabulkan ini tuhan

Aku menyayangi kalian semua

Saranghae ' Kim Jondae

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perempat siku – siku muncul di dahi Chen setelah membuka kado dari Baekhyun. ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum berteriak

" Yakkkkk BYUN BAEKHYUN apa yang kau berikan padaku "

Di ruang tengah baekhyun terperanjat mendengar teriakan Chen

" Aishh sepertinya aku salah memberinya kado. Huhuhu Tamatlah riwayatku ' batin Baekhyun merana

Baekhyun langsung menggenggam erat tangan Sehun saat melewatinya

" Hyung kita mau kemana ? " Tanya Sehun bingung

" Sudahlah ikuti saja aku " jawab Baekhyun menarik Sehun keluar dorm

" Suho hyung aku ingin membeli bubble tea bersama sehun. Anyyeong "

" Yak Byun Baek jangan kabur kau " teriak chen saat melihat baekhyun berlari keluar dorm bersama sehun

END

Yipiiyyy HAPPY CHEN CHEN DAY ^_^

Ciyee ciyee yang nambah tua *plak digampar chen

Makin sukses ya mas, semoga di beri kesehatan selalu

Aminnn

Kira – kira apa yang diberikan baekhyun untuk chen ? entahlah author juga bingung *plakk

Maaf kalo ada typo, maklum ngebut ngetiknya kkk

Akhir kata semoga terhibur sama ff gaje aku

Dan jangang lupa REWIEW PLEASE

Karena apapun yang kalian komen bakalan jadi pembelajaran baru buat aku

PAY PAY ^-^


End file.
